


A Story With A Flower [not!fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [29]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Not!Fic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: There is a story with a riddle.A wife returns to her husband for one night of the curse.
Relationships: Husband/Wife - Relationship
Series: Notfic [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375





	A Story With A Flower [not!fic]

**Author's Note:**

> free to a good home as with all my not!fics

****

**Title:** A story with a Flower

 **Fandom:** fairy tale

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** husband/wife

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 22:26

**Summary:**

> There is a story with a riddle.  
> A wife returns to her husband for one night of the curse.

There is not yet a transcript of this story

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/A%20story%20with%20a%20flower.mp3)


End file.
